A Part
by Lady Helsing
Summary: Sequel to Power. Two year have past since their victory over Haytie. The Ronin still have a lot to learn about their armors and what their future with them might me. And things just got a lot more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Hello again everyone! Are you guys ready for round three? This story takes place two years after the events of Power, if you're new to my fics you might want to go back and read Magic then Power so you have an idea of what's gone on and who these characters are. And if you haven't seen Gaiden you'll want to watch it or maybe even go back and watch it, this story will deal with that mess of events a lot. Please R&R, I like knowing if people like the story and what they like about it. Feedback helps me be a better writer.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A Part<strong>

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Just because he was the Ronin of Torrent didn't necessarily mean Cye loved the rain. Rain didn't really bother him and a light drizzle was actually very soothing to watch and listen to. But a torrential downpour for three days was more rain than he liked. Especially when it was humid as hell and raining.<p>

It was late November for crying out loud! This humidity and heat should be past them.

Days like this made making pottery next to impossible for him with all the moister in the air. It also slowed down business. And of course today would be the day that the air conditioner in the shop blew a fuse.

He let out a long exasperated sigh, _I hope the others are having a better day than I am_.

The train stopped and he stepped out of the car onto the platform, opening his umbrella he gazed up at the large building across from him. This high-end luxury hotel had opened in February and was specifically design to cater only to foreigners. And Rachel had landed a job working in their café on one of the higher levels.

Cye was picking her up for the big dinner tonight at the restaurant where Kento and now Ryo worked. A few months back Ryo had stepped up to help Kento's family out after they had been too busy and a few hands short, since he and Kento worked so well together, Mama had given Ryo a job there. Which was good as far as Cye was concerned, Ryo needed the money and it was a subtle way for him to work on his fire skills.

He walked across the street and into the fancy building. This wasn't his first time here yet he was still in awe of just how grand this place was. Floor to wall marble floors, three huge crystal chandeliers just in the lobby, the cherry and mahogany wood furniture, and the many high end paintings on the wall.

Entering the elevator he was very relieved to spend the whole ride alone. Stepping out of the elevator he saw the glass doors to the café. He had been told by Rachel that this café was modeled to look like something in old Europe. While Cye had never been to Europe he had seen plenty of pictures and this place sure looked the part. They even sold European drinks and snacks. He still wasn't a big fan of coffee but those Italian Soda's had become an addiction.

Opening the door he saw Rachel busy with a customer. Both of them talking about a million miles an hour in German, she did look up long enough to smile at him before returning to the customer. Cye smiled back before sitting at the bar, he knew she still had a half hour before her shift ended.

"Hello Cye," the boy behind the counter smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm alright, how are you doing Jared? It looks pretty busy today." Cye answered in English.

Jared had moved to Japan earlier that spring from America. He was a nice guy around Rachel's age. Though he didn't speak very much Japanese he was getting better all the time. "It's been like this all day. I guess no one wants to go out in the rain, huh?"

"Well if you're not used to this kind of weather who can blame them?"

"That's true. Oh hey can I get you a drink? Or a snack?"

The auburn haired boy smiled, "Just an ice water please."

Nodding Jared fixed the drink and handed it to Cye, "Hey um can I ask you a question Cye? It about Rachel."

He nodded, "What about her?"

"Is she erm… is she dating anyone?"

_Shit_. That was not the kind of question he wanted to be asked. It put him in a weird spot. Was Rachel dating anyone? No. However Cye was well aware that she had feelings for Ryo and lately it was becoming obvious that Ryo was growing feeling for her. "Um. Well I-"

"Hey Cye." Rachel stood next to him, "How was your day?"

"Hi Rachel." _Thank you_! "Oh it could have been better. Jared say's it's been like this all day?" He took a sip from his water.

She nodded, "Yeah. No one wants to go out in the rain. But I was just telling a lady that going to the parks in the rain is the best time because how low the crowd is."

Cye gave a nod, "You heard from Sileny today?"

"Yes and she confirmed her flight lands tomorrow night just after eleven. Has Sage gotten back from Sendai okay?"

Sileny had been in Sweden the last three weeks visiting family while Sage and Satsuki had been in Sendai for their grandfather's birthday. "He's been back for a few hours. Satsuki is coming in tomorrow." And something in Sage's voice sounded a bit odd when he told everyone he was back.

She nodded, "Good the whole gang will be back together before the end of the week."

The Ronin of Torrent smiled.

_I sense you are here, Cye_.

It was Black Blaze. No matter how long it had been it was still surprising to hear the demon tiger's voice in his head. _Hello Black Blaze, I've only been here a few minutes. Where are you_?

_On the roof._

_Aren't you soaking wet_?

_It's just rain. Also it's easier to be up here than trying to hide down in that poor excuse of a break room_.

Cye chuckled and when he noticed the looks Rachel and Jaden gave him he quickly said, "Oh just remembering something that Black Blaze did."

During the rest of the time he sat waiting for Rachel, Jared didn't ask the question again. For which Cye was grateful. Instead he asked what Japan was like during Christmas, then he was told Cye how crazy the holiday season was back in America. The two had been talking about traditions when Rachel got off work.

They were in the elevator when he said, "When Sage told us when he got back; he sounded like something was bothering him." He looked at her, "If it's really important he'll say what it is."

Rachel nodded. Sage was always a little different after coming back from visiting his grandparents, "Maybe his grandparents are sick? I hate to sound morbid but they are in their late eighties."

"I don't think that's it. He didn't sound sad just like he had something weighing heavy on his mind."

"I won't press the issue when I see him. On a different note, what were you and Jared talking about? You looked so relieved when I came over."

Cye looked at the buttons on the wall, "He asked me if you were dating anyone."

Her eyes widened. Rachel had suspected he had a crush on her but to ask one of her friends. "Oh… wow um."

"I didn't tell him you are single because I didn't feel it was my place." Sea-green eyes darted to her, "Would you go out with him?"

"No." She didn't hesitate in her answer, "Jared is a good guy but I don't feel attracted to him at all."

The rest of the elevator ride had been in silence, when they left the hotel Black Blaze was outside waiting for them. The warrior and waitress took the bullet train to china town while Black Blaze had run the whole way over.

* * *

><p>Ryo sat at the table next to Rowen, "Has he told you what's up?"<p>

Rowen set his tea cup down and shook his head, "No. He said he'd tell us later. 'course you know he'd tell _you_ if you asked him."

He knew why Sage was like that. Guess he'd just have to wait with the others.

Kento came over and sat across from Rowen, his shift also over, a smug smirk formed on his face, "You excited to see your _girlfriend _tomorrow?"

"Sileny is not my girlfriend," Rowen fired back visibly annoyed. "I will be happy to see her, yes, won't you?"

"I'll be happy to see her. Three weeks gone in another country, I haven't even stayed in America or China for that long before. Think she'll remember how to speak Japanese?"

"She spoke it just fine on the phone yesterday." The archer replied and quickly added, "Her flight gets in late and she asked me to pick her up so Rachel could sleep."

"I wonder what Sweden is like?" Ryo asked.

"Sileny said she was going to take a lot of pictures for you guys," Rachel smiled as she walked to the table with Cye. "She also overnight shipped a big package to the house, saying that we had to wait for her to open it."

"She got us gifts?" Ryo blinked.

"Some of it's for us but most of it is her stuff." Rachel shrugged, "She usually comes back with a lot of stuff when's in Sweden for more than a week."

"What's the longest she's been there?" Sage asked as he walked up to his friends.

She thought for a moment, "A month and a half. That was a few years ago though."

Kento scooted over as Cye sat down, his eyes on the blonde, "Changing the topic-now that we are all here what's bugging you Sage? And don't try to pass on the topic or say it's nothing. You've been really quiet-even for you-since you got back."

The swordsman looked at his friend, Kento could be very blunt and to the point. This behavior usually bothered Sage but he had been expecting this for a few hours now. "Fine." He sat beside Ryo and motioned for Rachel to sit next to him.

"Is it your grandfather?" Cye asked sounding concerned.

"Yes and no," Sage began, "His health is fine right now so nothing to worry about there. It's something he told me the other day when he and I finished meditating." He paused trying to figure out how to word this, "He said he has been thinking of talking to a match maker-he did not say for who or why-but since he said it me and not one of my sisters..."

Rachel was surprised. She knew in traditional families, such as the Date or even the Mori, match making and arranged marriages were still a common practice. Her eyes darted around the table to see everyone as surprised as she was. "Did you tell your sisters about this?"

Sage nodded, "Yayoi was fit to be tied, she's had a few boyfriend in the past, she has one right now too and things are pretty serious from what she told me." He shook his head, "I thought Satsuki was going to explode. Hiding her anger is not something she's good at."

_I doubt she wanted to hide it_, Rachel thought.

"You're grandfather does know we have magic armor and the hell that's put Mia, Rachel, and Sileny through right?" Kento asked, "If it is you he's trying to get a match for wouldn't he take that into consideration? That's not something you just spring on a girl."

"Kento," Cye looked at him, "It's not like we can advertise it either."

"Cye would your family head try to set you up with a girl?" Ryo asked.

He shrugged, "At this point I don't think so. Chances are I have my mother to thank for that."

Ryo looked at Kento who said, "Gramps already told me he was leaving things like that up to me. My parents are an arranged marriage but they knew each other as kids. What about you if your dad hadn't left the clan?"

"I don't know."

Rachel leaned over and looked at Rowen who shook his head. She looked back to Sage, "Okay let's get hypothetical here. Say it is you and he finds a girl, what will you do?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. This isn't something I ever gave much thought to and now I can't stop thinking about it."

Now Kento was starting to think about it too. He saw Rachel's eyes dart over to Ryo before going back to Sage. Kento glanced at Rowen, he was sure something was up between him and Sileny. Then he looked at Ryo (who's attention was focused on the table) before looking back at Rachel.

Could any of them really think about trying to be normal enough to have a relationship? It was something to think about.

"Well until we know for sure don't worry yourself sick over it." Rachel nudged him, "Yuli's tournament is this weekend so you're not allowed to get sick."

Sage smiled, "Thanks Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Part**

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Rowen stood in the airport the crowed at this hour was almost nonexistent so it would be easy for her to see him. And for him to see her.<p>

Three weeks. Three long weeks she had been gone. It was strange for him. She'd been gone for a few days at a time to Kyoto but she'd never gone out of the country before since he had known her. When she had told him she was going to Sweden because her parents would be there for a few weeks part of him was happy for her and the other half was jealous.

Rowen wasn't proud of his jealousy either.

"SAS Flight 1212. Stockholm to Japan is now disembarking."

What was Stockholm like? Hell what was Sweden like? Or even Germany. He'd only been out of the country a few times and only to America. Well there was Africa but he didn't count that as a vacation. That had just been _hell_.

"Rowen!"

He looked up and there she was. Looking exhausted more than anything but still good. "Sil!" The archer met her half way, "You look so tired. Did you sleep at all?"

"Gee nice to see you too," she sighed, "No I didn't sleep. I never do on planes, I've tried everything but it's just not happening."

"At least you're not slap happy tired. Ouch." He rubbed his arm she just punched.

"Do you know how hard it is to get slap happy when I'm reading this?" She pulled a copy of _a Game of Thrones_ out of her duffle bag. "This is depressing and I couldn't put the damn thing down."

"This something I'd like?" He took the book from her, opening it, "Wait this is all in Swedish…"

Sileny retrieved her book, "I don't know that you'd hate it but I'm not sure you'd like it. It's not a happy story."

He chuckled, "Then why did you read it?"

"I needed to do something for ten freaking hours."

"Are you hungry?"

"Famished. I want to eat then sleep for three days. I don't have any other bags, lets go."

"That big package was all the stuff you took with you?"

"Will you take me to eat something?"

"Ask me nicely." He smirked.

She glared, "Rowen _feed me_."

An hour later they sat across from each other at their favorite ramen shop. Rowen caught her up on a few things she had missed including Sage's news.

Setting down her cup of coffee the Swedish girl said, "Wait is he really trying to set Sage up? Did he forget about that unpaid internship right?"

Unpaid internship had become the code word for their lives as ronin. It was ironically fitting in Rowen's opinion. "He knows. Sage has even shown him the equipment we use. It rattled Sage's cage pretty hard, he might not show it but I can tell he's really pissed off. I don't think he ever anticipated his grandfather doing this since the second round of this internship."

"But why would he do that to Sage without even talking to him first?"

"Sage is his only grandson," Rowen said, "My guess, and it's just a guess-"

"Yet it's scary how often you guess right-"

"Since Sage is the only grandson it probably looks odd to the rest of the clan that he's still single in such a traditional family. Not everyone can be told about the internship."

"Still single? He's _twenty_. Not forty-six or something." She shook her head, "Marriage. Wow that's just something you drop on anyone." _Especially with what you five do_.

Mia had been the only one in their group of friends to get married. It was possible somewhere down the road that Yuli might too. When it came to the Warlords and Kayura, Sileny doubted anything would happen. They didn't act like it was something they wanted. Yet Rowen, Sage and the others still had living families. Even if some relationships were estranged. Had they ever thought about what they'd do with their lives at all as Ronin?

He nodded, "On a happier thought, how was Sweden? Was it nice to see your family?"

"It was cold and snowy. Good to see everyone though." Sileny smiled, "My grandparents want to meet all my friends here. They'd probably travel here if they could afford it or their health would let them. Mom said they might try to make it out here next summer but I won't hold my breath on that."

"Where are they heading next?"

"Thebes."

"Egypt."

"Greece." She saw his surprise, "Thebes is a city in Boeotia which is in the central Greece. I think they said about 50 km from Athens. A friend of theirs is helping with a dig and asked for them."

"Must be something to travel the world and see things from antiquity."

The look on her face became distant, "It takes a special person."

* * *

><p>Sileny spent most of the next day sleeping. She woke up for a few hours to see Kento who had come over for Rachel's fighting lesson. No, they could call it whatever they wanted, he was teaching her how to fight and defend herself.<p>

Ever since they had won the fight against Haytie two years ago, the guys had been training on a weekly basis. Sometimes they would spar with the warlords too. Everyone wanted to stay sharp. Kento had insisted on the girls really learning to defend themselves and even made it a point himself to go over to their house himself.

He kept saying it was his job as a friend and brother. Kento had called himself their big brother, until he found out that Sileny was eight months older than he was.

The girls had agreed they needed to learn and learn they did. Rachel had proven to be the more athletic of the two, Sileny attributed this to her early years of ballet-something the guys still didn't know about. Sileny was the quicker one when it came to thinking and movement.

When Kento saw Sileny watching him giving Rachel her naginata lessons, he asked if she wanted to join in but Sileny instated she was too tired. Which was very true. She had sent him home with three small boxes of little gifts she had picked up for them in Sweden; like she had done the night before with Rowen. The colored ribbons on the boxes stated who they were for. She just hoped they liked them.

That had been yesterday.

Today Sileny wanted to be anywhere but back at work. She was still exhausted and longed for her bed. The only reason she was here was because her boss had told her if she took anymore time off it could cost her the only job she had right now. Finding a new job doing what she did probably wouldn't have been too difficult but that was not a game the Swedish girl wanted to play right now. Maybe after the start of the New Year.

"How was Sweden, Sileny?" Madeline, her French speaking cubical neighbor, asked.

"It was good. I got to see the family, play in the snow, and not feel a tad out of place for a while. And I wish I could just stay home to sleep today." She sat down, setting her little dala bird she brought on her desk beside her phone. "Did I miss anything exciting?"

"Yes. We have a new cube mate."

"We do?" She raised an eyebrow, "Which spot did they fill?"

"They filled two spots in a way, our cube mate speaks Finnish, English, and like you he speaks Swedish. Oh don't worry they hired him for the Finnish and English-" she insisted when she saw Sileny's eyes widen, "He's been helping with the Swedish while you've been gone."

That doesn't really make me feel more secure, "Well…when do I meet him?"

"I'm right behind you if you want to meet me now."

Sileny spun in her eat. Yup, she was Swedish like her. Tall, lean, blonde, and bright blue eyes. "Hello."

He gave her a smile, "My name's Liam. It's nice to meet you at last." Liam offered his hand and Sileny shook it, "Maddie told me you've been in Sweden for three weeks. May I ask where?"

"I was in Stockholm for a week and a half; then I went to Gothenburg," she answered. Something about this guy didn't seem right. "I grew up in Kyoto though. Are you from Sweden?"

He gave a nod, "Originally yes. I grew up in Uppsala, have you been there?" she shook her head, "You should see it sometime, it's really nice. I moved here last week."

"What brought you to Japan?"

"I haven't decided yet. I just needed to get away from Sweden and Japan seemed a good idea."

Over the next few hours Sileny found it rather nice to hear someone else speaking Swedish, even if there was something about this guy she wasn't sure what. She was thrilled when lunch time rolled around.

"Sileny are you going out for lunch today?" Madeline asked.

"No I'm packing up for the hell of it. Yes I'm going out."

Maddie giggled, "Tell tall, pale, and blue I say hello."

"Tall, pale and blue?" Liam asked confused, "Who is that?"

"Sileny's boyfriend."

"He's not exactly my boyfriend…" _I'm sure what he is right now_.

* * *

><p>"Liam?" Rowen blinked, "I haven't heard that name before. Is it common in Sweden?"<p>

"I've a cousin named Liam," she took a long gulp of her soda, "So how's Sage today?"

The tall boy swallowed his fried chicken, "He's better. He say's thanks for the gift." Her friend was wearing the one she got him on his right wrist. It was a leather bracelet with his name written in runic, something Rowen's inner nerd loved. She had gotten one for each of her friends.

"Oh good. I wasn't sure if he'd like it or not. I almost got him something with Thor's Hammer but that might have been a bad joke."

Rowen though it was funny. "So this Liam guy. You said something about him gives you a strange feeling?"

"Yeah and I've no idea why. I've only talked directly to him for all of five minutes. Just… something weird about him that sends a flag up-what?"

The look on his face turned serious, "Something happens let me know."

"You _will_ be the first." The orange haired girl assured him. "Could we reschedule tonight for tomorrow night? I just want to lay in bed and turn into a puddle of gew tonight I'm so tired."

"Sure as long as you turn from gew back into you tomorrow, hard to throw a punch when you've no limbs."

Azure eyes narrowed; she flicked his hand, "Smart ass."

"Ouch. Sileny I'm fragile."

"You are many things."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Part**

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Where was he?<p>

Sage hadn't been here before. Even though this room felt familiar, he knew he'd never been here. The room was a traditional style room, not unlike what was at the family house in Sendai. While the room had no furnishings or items on the wall there were candles floating in the air. These candles gave off soft, warm light that bathed the whole room. There was a green light outside the room, only visible by the glow that through the paper windows.

A little squeak behind him caught his attention. The blonde looked and saw an alcove that wasn't there before. In it was the jinbaori of Halo. At the foot of the stand it hung of was a tiny little animal. It looked like a fox but it was very small, no bigger than a house cat, and had very large ears. The fur on the animal was white and a soft gold, but the eyes were as green as Sage's armor.

The little fox tiled his head and spoke with a child's voice, "Can you see me now? Can you Sage?" It looked hopeful.

Sage woke with a start.

It had been a dream?

Yes it had. He sat up and looked around his bedroom. Everything was normal. In fact other than being startled away Sage felt just fine. There was no sense of foreboding, no weird feeling in his stomach, heck he didn't even have bed hair.

So what was that dream all about?

_Can you see me now_?

What did it mean? Had he been talking to a little kitsune or something? No. No that didn't seem right. He knew the little fox but how? And why was the jinbaori of Halo there?

Sage glanced at the clock on the night stand, for once he had actually slept in, by two hours in fact. He got out of bed and found Rowen in the living room reading a book, probably another book from Sileny's library.

"Morning." He said.

Rowen blinked and looked over, "Morning? What?"

"Were you up reading all night?" His friend nodded, "Must be a good book. Is it one of Sileny's?"

"Not exactly," he put a bookmark in his library copy of _A Game of Thrones_, "It's a dark fantasy book. Sil's reading it but she doesn't know I am too." He watched the blonde go into the kitchen, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I had a really strange dream though."

"A nightmare?"

"That's just it, it wasn't a nightmare." Sage let the water for the tea heat up while he told Rowen about his dream, "You have any dreams like that?"

"No. That is weird though. Maybe your armor is trying to reach out to you or something?"

"I guess that's not impossible. There's still a lot about these armors we don't know. But why chose now of all times?"

"I don't know. I'd say because you're stressed out but I don't think that's the reason."

* * *

><p>"I gotta admit these little bracelets Sileny got us are pretty sweet," Kento grinned. "Kind of neat to see my name in another language."<p>

"You mean one that isn't Asian?" Ryo teased as he set a stack of clean plates down. The restaurant was slow today so these two were given run of the back. Mama did that for them as much as she could so they could practice little things without drawing attention. He looked at his own bracelet, "Her note said runic isn't really used anymore but it was widely used in Scandinavia and most Viking settlements."

"I think I heard Vikings were some kind of big scary warriors, we should ask her about that when we see her later."

"Just be careful, Sileny might be from a clan of them or all we really know if they came from Scandinavia."

Kento chuckled, "Would explain Rowen's attraction to her. I swear he has a thing for girls who could kick ass." The two had a good laugh over that. It also made Kento remember something, "Hey Ryo."

"Yeah?"

"Did Cye or maybe Rachel tell you what happened a few days ago at her job?" Cye might tell Kento this wasn't his place to tell Ryo things like this. And maybe it wasn't. Kento didn't really care.

The Ronin of Wildfire looked concerned, "No. Is it something I should know about?"

"It's something I think you should know about." Kento put back over the large kitchen sink, "One of the guys at Rachel's work asked Cye if she was going out with anyone." He paused to watch Ryo's concern turn to surprise, "Cye didn't give him an answer. Without an answer this guy's probably going to ask her out."

Ryo wasn't sure how he felt about this. "Why are you telling me-?"

"Dude I see the way you look at her. The way you've been looking at her for the past year and a half. Why haven't _you_ asked her out?"

He didn't have an answer. Not really. Was he attracted to Rachel? Yes. But something was holding him back. "I…"

His friend sighed, "If it's the Armor of Wildfire that's holding you back, don't let it."

"Did you tell this to Sage too about what his grandfather's doing?"

"No. That's different, in arranged marriages you don't really get to know the other person until after the wedding, even I know that." He felt a little insulted, "Rachel knows the danger. She knows us. It's been two years since the last attack, sure there's probably one not far off, but Rachel and even Sileny can fight now. Not as good as us but they aren't defenseless."

Ryo knew this. Hell he had been the one who started teaching Rachel; because he cared. And it wasn't like he didn't want to ask her out. Over the past two years more than enough opportunities had come and gone that he never took. Something was holding him back and it wasn't just the armor.

Also… every now and then he still remembered that nightmare he had with the Armor of Inferno and how Luna had turned into Rachel.

"I'll think about it," He finally said.

* * *

><p>"You get better every time you practice Sileny," Cye smiled at her. Rowen hadn't been able to make it after all, turned out he had a test at the university that was going much later than he planned.<p>

She smiled at him, "Thanks. Hopefully I wasn't too much of a pain tonight."

He shook his head, "I know you're still a little tired from getting back. Air travel does the same to me."

They had been in Yoyogi Park just doing some simple hand to hand moves, until it got darker and they were the only ones there. He took out the collapsible staff and helped her with a few moves. It was always easier doing the staff training with Cye since he was as tall as she was.

Now they walked down the pathway back to the city, "By the way," Sileny started, "Rachel told me about Jared." She looked at him, "Did you tell anyone?"

"I told Kento," He freely admitted, "I thought about telling the others. It just didn't seem like something I should do after…"

"I get that," she nodded, "That really must have left you guys with something to think about."

The potter nodded, "Sage says he never thought about a family."

"What about you? Lets put the whole match making bull crap aside, is a family something you want?"

He hesitated, "Yes actually. I know that might sound crazy, after everything the five of us went through, then the things you and Rachel also had to go through because of us. It is something I do want though."

"It's not crazy."

"I hope not." He smirked at her, "You and Rowen seem to be working something out."

She rolled her eyes, this again? "Okay I do-" Sileny gasped when Cye pulled her back as something went wooshing past her face and hit the tree to the side of the path. "What the hell?"

"It's a throwing star," Cye said in a hushed voice.

Sileny stiffened.

The lights on the path got hit with what had to be other throwing stars, the two stood there in the dark with only the residual light from the city around them. They stood stark still and listened. Cye kept his face forward but his eyes stared at the bushes to the side. He saw something move.

He was about to tell her to get ready to run, then they sprung out, surrounding the duo. Cye could just make out what they looked by the city glow. This group around them looked like, as corny as it sounded, ninjas.

_Guys come to Yoyogi Park, Sileny and I might need some back up_.

One of them rushed forward, Cye wrapped an arm around his friend's waist and spun with her, kicking the attacker in the chest and knocking him back. Another came from the side but Sileny swung her back, hitting him in the face and sending him to the ground. Cye used that extra force to catapult out of the entrapping circle.

Once he landed, Cye let go of Sileny but made sure she stayed close, "Who are you creeps?!" He demanded.

They didn't give him an answer; just charged forward.

Summoning up his subarmor and yari, the Ronin of Torrent guarded his friend, "Sileny if you get the chance then get out of here."

"Don't think that's going to happen," She replied pulling the collapsible staff out of the bag, she could make out ore figures rushing up from behind.

_Shit_. Cye blocked an attack from another ninja who was bold enough to bring a sword, he pushed him back and swung at another who got to close. He could hear his friend clashing behind him. Sensing a water line under them, he slammed the bottom of the staff down; when he lifted it back up the water came out of the ground. The water swirled around him and Sileny, providing a barrier between them and their attackers.

One of them reached through the spinning wall of water, grabbed Sileny leg and brought her down. She yelped in surprise then winced when she hit the ground. Cye turned and cut the arm of the attacker, "Leave her alone!"

There was a cry of pain before the hand retreated back through the water wall. As the hand retreated a few swords stuck their way into the wall. Lucky they didn't touch Cye or Sileny but it was a very unwelcome surprise.

_Cye jump up_!

He quickly helped up Sileny and jumped into the air with her as the ground beneath them split in to. The warrior sent the water shooting out at the remaining standing enemies. Landing a few feet away, he was glad to see Kento and Sage come running up to them in their subarmor, weapons drawn.

"Are you guys alright?" Sage asked.

Both nodded.

"I guess our break is over," Kento stood beside his best friend ready to attack.

The blonde stood behind the girl, "Lets shed some light on this situation." He lifted up his sword and a bright white light illuminated the whole area. After his eyes adjusted to the light, Sage felt his heart speed up. He recognized those outfits.

Those few who remained standing didn't move. Surprised by the sudden arrival of the other two or something else, they couldn't really tell. They exchanged words quickly in English before one threw down a heavy duty smoke bomb. As the smoke filled the air the Ronin of Halo instinctively reached his hand out and took Sileny's arm.

When the smoke cleared the ninja's were gone. Like they had never been there.

"Cowards!" Kento shouted, "Get back here and face us!"

"Kento!" Cye glared at him.

"Sage?" Sileny was looking at her friend who was gripping her arm a little too tightly.

He snapped out of it and let go of her, "You okay?"

Her brow furrowed, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Sage what's wrong?"

Kento looked over, "Hey man you look like you saw a ghost."

"I… I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Part**

Chapter Four

* * *

><p>This was usually the part when someone asked 'are you sure that's what you saw?' In this case no one questioned it. For that alone Sage was grateful. It was hard even admitting this out loud. But he knew those outfits. Better than the others did.<p>

Sileny looked across the room to Rowen, "You didn't say anything about fighting ninja's in America."

"I didn't think it was important. We won that fight and didn't ever see them again."

"Until an hour ago," Sage looked at him.

"Hey I'm not questioning what you saw. Far from it. I'd like to know what the hell they are doing here. Especially since it's been almost five years since that whole mess."

"Yeah. We beat them once are these guys sure they want round two?"

"Calm down Kento."

He looked at Cye, "Calm down? They tried to get jump on you with Sileny there. If it is the same creeps they sure haven't learned anything!"

Rachel looked from Sage to Ryo, then back to Cye, "You said they took off after they saw Sage and Kento came. Were you three in full armor?"

"No, just our sub gear." Cye answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Well your sub gear is black and silver. Your old ones were mostly white with the primary color of your armor. Maybe that's what they expected to see and when they didn't…"

"They probably don't know we got an upgrade," Rowen nodded, "I say we go with that theory for now. They didn't know much about our armors last time, and that Shikaisen said he didn't know there were other armors."

"He didn't know there were five armors?" When they shook their head the younger girl looked to the blonde warrior, "How did he know about yours then?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Not once did anyone tell me how they knew about the Halo armor. Shikaisen and his followers just wanted the armor and it's power..." a dark look crept into Sage's eyes.

"What about your grandfather?" Sileny asked, "Did you ask him about it? You were gone a few weeks he must have thought something had happened."

"Yes and no. I asked both my grandparents about it but they didn't know either. As for me being gone longer than I was supposed to be that wouldn't have surprised either of them I wasn't going back to Sendai right after New York. Also for all they knew we had been attacked-which wasn't far off the mark."

_Wasn't far off?! You had been kidnapped_! Rachel grimaced.

Rowen stepped in here, "Shikaisen said that he was a master sorcerer of the dark arts. That guy had to be from this part of the world but he lured us all over to America, even if he didn't realize it at the time, because he wanted the power our armors had. They used a computer and sorcery to control the Halo Armor while they tortured Sage."

Cye looked at the girls, "That sorcerer claimed to be immortal but he really wasn't in the end."

_Someone who used science and sorcery? Fan-friggin-tastic_. Sileny sighed. "I don't suppose anyone's asked Cale or the others if they knew anything about this Shikaisen?"

"Not yet but we defiantly will now."

"What about you?" Rachel looked down to Black Blaze who had been sitting next to her with his resting comfortably in her lap.

Until she spoke to him the demonic tiger hadn't moved. An ear twitched and he looked at the ronin, _I have not heard of this Shikaisen before. However I might know what he was. It sounds to me that he was an onmyoji_.

"An onmyoji?" Kento was clearly confused, "What that?"

Rachel looked at Sileny who shook her head.

"Onmyoji...the words sounds familiar," Rowen tried to remember where he had heard the word but couldn't.

_They are a type of sorcerer. Centuries ago many of them served in the imperial courts and many others served high ranking families. Here and even in the Nether Realm before Talpa took over. Using magic and different forms of divination they could do many things. Most of the time they were employed to protect the capital and important cities from evil spirits or yokai. Some could even summon spirits and control them_. The tiger told them.

White Blaze put his head on Ryo's knee, _I recall meeting a few of them_.

Rowen relayed the info to the girls.

"Given what we went through that does answer a few questions," Cye admitted. "This is something we'll need to look into."

"Let Sileny and I do some digging to see what else we can find on the Onmyoji." The archer said, "Then we can ask Kayura and the others if they know anything about Shikaisen."

"What I want to know is how he knew about the Halo armor." Sage said.

"How about how he knew there was magical armor out there?" Kento added. "And who's the new jerk coming to bug us anyways? His scientist flunkie got himself sacrificed."

"Are there other magic armors out there?" the Burnette looked at older of the two girls.

"There's stories about magic weapons and pieces of armors like helmets, gauntlets and the like but I'd have to check about a full suite of armor."

The younger girl asked, "If onmyoji are a Japanese sorcerers what was one doing in America? That's a bit odd."

"Only thing that makes sense about that is it gets us out of Japan to an unfamiliar place," Cye said.

"Rowen, I work the morning shift tomorrow so you go ahead and get a jump start on the research. I might be able to look at few things on the net at work."

He nodded.

* * *

><p>Somehow everyone ended up falling asleep in the living room until Rachel had brought out the blankets and spare pillows. It wasn't the first time an unplanned sleepover happened. Almost everyone had fallen asleep with the exceptions of Rowen and Kento.<p>

Both had gone out into the backyard to get some fresh air to try and clear their heads. The night air was crisp with the coming sign of winter finally in the air. Not a cloud was in the sky. By all accounts it was a beautiful evening if they had just been paying attention to it.

"Ryo was really quiet while we told him what happened," Kento said breaking the long silence.

Rowen nodded, "That's something I would have expected from Sage not him." He looked at the sky, "Sage is visible upset by this, as he should be, at least this time we had some kind of warning."

"Yeah and when we find those guys again, I'm going to give them hell." He slammed his fist into his hand.

The taller one shook his head, this was just like Kento. "We'll need to keep an eye on Sage just in case they tried to go after him again. Might need to keep an eye on Ryo too."

"I get wanting to keep an eye on Sage, but Ryo? They caught Sage last time but I pity those guys if they try to get the jump on him now. Why keep an eye on Ryo?"

"Ryo wasn't acting like himself tonight. He was really quiet and on our way over here he acted like his mind was someplace else." The archer saw the look on his friends face go from curious to the look a kid gets when they realized they did something wrong. "Kento?"

"I might be partly to blame to for that…"

"What did you do _now_?"

"Well earlier at the restaurant I told Ryo something Cye told me about one of the guys at Rachel's work wanting to ask her out."

Rowen nodded, Sileny had told him this story earlier. "And?"

"I told him that he should just be the one to ask her out. I mean it's obvious that he's attracted to her and she to him. He said he'd think about it-"

"Then this happens and his mind goes back to Los Angeles." Now it made sense. He leaned back and gave an aggravated sigh. It had been years and he had really hoped Ryo had put that death behind him by now. Rachel was not Luna. There was a world of differences. No one had expected her death to hit him that hard. Rowen cursed.

"If I'd know this was going to happen I wouldn't have said anything." The Ronin of Hardrock could have hit himself, "But really… I just wanted to help him out.." words left him while he was trying to explain.

"Kento I get it. I do."

They heard sliding glass door open then turned to see Rachel walk over to them a thick blanket around her, "How long are you two going to be out here? It's past midnight."

"Sorry, we'll be in soon." Kento gave her a smile.

"Rachel which shift do you work tomorrow?" Rowen asked.

"I work the afternoon shift, Black Blaze is going to follow Sileny to work and stay there a few hours before he comes to the café and come home with me."

"You three already figured that out?"

She shifted her weight, "If this is a new threat or one from your past, then you guys have enough to worry about. Sileny and I can handle a few things on our own. Especially this round thanks to you guys" The young girl offered a small smile before going back into the house.

Kento and Rowen looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Rachel hadn't meant to ease drop on them. Part of her was glad she had while the other part wanted to scream. She walked through the kitchen and into the living room, pausing only a moment to look at everyone, before she headed up the stairs to her room.<p>

She felt so upset right now. For different reasons. Once more her friends had to fight someone who thought their armor like power flavored candy. Unlike the last two, however, this one was connected with someone from their own past. Or so they all thought.

Ninja's dressed like the ones they fought in America. Was it really the same ones? Admittedly she knew next to nothing about ninja's besides the way the media portrayed them. If it was the same ones that would mean they found a new master. Yet if it wasn't the same ones then they'd be in the sea of the unknown again.

And now she just hoped things wouldn't get weird. Haytie had made it loud and clear he wasn't interested in her or Sileny. These guys had gone after Cye with Sileny there and even attacked her. Rachel's mind was racing with scenarios of the guys getting over protective of them. Not that she could blame them given the history…

That was another thing that upset her. The history with this enemy.

Mia and Yuli had been kidnapped last time and Luna had been killed. Luna. She was like shadow that Rachel just couldn't get away from. Someone she had never even met and felt like she was constantly being compared to. Couldn't the guys compare her to Mia or Kayura every once in a while?!

Rachel walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Slumping against the door she closed her eyes tightly.

_I told him that he should just be the one to ask her out. I mean it's obvious that he's attracted to her and she to him. He said he'd think about it_.

She felt like a pathetic little school girl. Her heart had raced a million miles an hour when she heard that. Now it wasn't going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Part**

Chapter Five

* * *

><p>Black Blaze walked carefully among the sleeping humans as he made his way to the second floor. He was not sure what to make of this sudden appearance of minions to a long dead master. Or perhaps he should re-think that. It wasn't impossible for there to be a new master for this group.<p>

He found White Blaze laying outside Rachel's closed door.

That in itself was odd. _Her door is closed? That's not like her_.

_She is upset about something_, White Blaze sat up. _I don't like this_. _I wasn't there the last time and it makes little sense to wait so long if their motive is revenge_.

_Under normal circumstances I would agree. However it's not impossible to think these ninjas have a new master. If this is the case it would take time to prepare for revenge_.

The white tiger let out a sigh, _Black Blaze maybe we should both watch the girls? I'll look after Rachel and you can look after Sileny_.

Black and gold eyes narrowed, _I'm not thrilled about sharing my masters_. _Perhaps there is more we can do for your masters_.

_I'm sure there will be. Black Blaze would you open a portal for me? I want to do something._

_You can open your own portal. Use your own powers before they fade away for good._

* * *

><p>"Let me see if I got this right," Ryo looked at Kayura, "You want the five of us to follow you into the Nether Realm to meet with an onmyoji that Dais knows?"<p>

"Yes you have it one-hundred and ten percent right," Kayura stated. "Like I said earlier, White Blaze came to the Nether Realm last night and told us what happened. Dais knows of an onmyoji just outside the city, he went and spoke with him and he has agreed to meet with you all. He knows who this Shiakisen was and has offered to talk about it."

"What about Rachel and Sileny? They can't come." Rowen looked at her.

"I don't think we need to go," Rachel looked at him. Sileny had left for work hours ago, yet Kayura had been at the house since before Sage woke up, thus it was likely she talked with Kayura about this. "Nor do I want to go."

"Sileny didn't want to go either." Kayura shrugged, "I can understand that, though you two would be perfectly safe."

"Maybe another time…" _Maybe_.

"I don't know how I feel about going back there," Kento crossed his arms, "Or leaving Rachel and Sileny here alone."

"White Blaze and Black Blaze will be here. I can also have Sekhmet and Cale come keep an eye on them."

"I don't have a problem with that." The younger girl looked at her friends, "You guys can go get your answers. Sekhmet's been wanting to see the café and try the food so he can do that. Cale already knows where Sileny works and they can come back here when she gets off."

Cye looked at her then to Kayura, "I'm glad we have a chance to get some answers but I agree with Kento. I don't feel all that good about returning to a place where I was a prisoner."

"You all have my word as your friend that you'll be safe. The Nether Realm is safer than when you all fought Talpa and we worked hard to get it that way. All of his supporters are either imprisoned or dead. And time is finally moving normally again."

"Time is moving normally?" Ryo repeated.

"Oh right I never explained that. After Talpa took over he did something to the time stream in the Nether Realm so it moved incredibly slow. Since you defeated him the time stream began to move normally and it's finally in sync with the mortal world again."

Sage let out a sigh, "As much as I don't like the idea of going there either, I'd like some answers about Shikaisen."

"Right then we will go then." Ryo announced.

Kayura smiled triumphantly, "Great! Dais and I will come get you guys in a few hours after you've had breakfast and have changed into fresh clothes." She looked at Rachel, "You start work at five?"

"Yes, um tell Sekhmet he can arrive any time after six."

The other girl nodded, "I'll see you guys in a few hours." She then walked to the front door, when she opened it the guys saw a room on the other side, they watched her step in and close the door behind her.

Kento rushed forward and opened the door. All he saw was the front yard. "What in the…?"

"Did she just make a portal out of my front door?"

"When did she figure out how to do that?" The Ronin of Hardrock asked before closing the door.

Ryo looked over, "Rachel."

"Hm?"

"You sure you're alright with us going? I don't like leaving you two here."

"I'm not okay with it but I trust Kayura and Dais. I don't want to go nor do I really need to for this. White Blaze will be here with me and Sekhmet will be in the café later. And if he's on half as high alert was he was while we wandered around Haytie's palace, then I pity the idiot who so much as looks at me wrong."

_I sure hope Jared isn't working with you then_, Cye thought.

Sage gave the girl a long look, _she's exhausted_. He wondered if the others had noticed it, "Go take a nap if you'd like Rachel. We'll head out to get ready for all this."

She nodded, "Call me when you guys get back."

* * *

><p>Rowen put a fresh shirt on then glanced down the hall to his roommate, "Did you get any sleep last night? You don't look so good."<p>

"I slept but it was a restless sleep," Sage replied walking into the hallway, "I don't sleep well when there's a lot on my mind."

He knew that. None of them ever slept well when something weighed heavy on their mind, "We'll get through this one as quick as we can. I'm sure you'd like that more than anyone."

Sage muttered something he wasn't sure Rowen could hear. He didn't really want him to hear it either. What happened to him in the states wasn't something Sage had ever talked much about and no one pressured him too. Well Kento tried once. Yet at that point they all knew it was just how Sage dealt with thing, it was one of the few things he had in common with his father.

_Guys, _it was Ryo_, Kayura is at my place. Just come over when you're ready_.

The two looked at each other and gave a nod.

* * *

><p>She stood beside the closet door, "Is everyone ready?"<p>

"Are you making a portal through my closet?"

"Yes. Don't worry it will close once we are all in the Nether Realm. Sekhmet and Cale are already out here to keep an eye on Rachel and Sileny."

"Then let go get this over with," Cye said and the others agreed.

Kayura opened the door to reveal a large room then stepped through, the others followed her.

Kento was the last one though the door, "Where are we? In the castle?"

"Yes. We are in one of the guest rooms."

The room itself was in the traditional style like the rest of the castle, yet it was bare. No decorations or furnishings of any kind. Only one of the windows was open to let in a sliver of light.

"How long will it take us to get to this onmyoji?" Rowen asked.

"It will take an hour by horseback," she answered, "I recall hearing a few of you high jacked some horses the last time you were here but we will go by carriage this time."

"It's a horse, they can't be hard to drive er ride."

"Horseback riding isn't like driving a car, Kento." Sage gave his friend an annoyed look.

"It's not like riding White Blaze either," The blue haired girl chimed in. She had been taking lessons but still found it challenging. Walking across the room, she opened a door to the hallway, "Follow me and try not to attack the guards. They serve the Warlords and myself now."

Rowen looked at her, "If they play nice then we will too.

The rest of the walk through the castle was in silence. Things looked almost exactly the way they all remembered. When they passed the guards, Ryo sword he could see them tense up and a few grip their staffs or spear extra hard. He and the others may have been gone for a few years but it was obvious their actions had left an impression.

Good.

Kayura lead them down a staircase and Dais was at the bottom waiting for them, "You all don't look as uncomfortable as I thought you would."

"Yet," Kento remarked, "How do you know an onmyoji?"

"His name is Noburu. He used to live here in the capitol, he left not long after we all arrived here. Telling us he was not going to help us nor do anything against us. Talpa never saw him as a threat or an ally so he never bothered to look for him." Dais motioned for them to follow him.

"After you finally defeated Talpa we began to track down everyone who had once lived in the capitol to invite them back if they wished. Noburu told us he was content in his home and invited us to meet with him whenever we chose. We have visited him a few times. He is a good man." He explained.

Kayura looked at them, "Before you ask-we didn't tell you about him before because there wasn't a reason to."

Ryo nodded, "He knows who Shikaisen was?"

"Yes." Dais paused by a doorway, "I told him only what you told me about what happened in America. As soon as I mentioned Shikaisen's name he looked very troubled. He told me to bring you all to him if I could and he would happily explain a few things."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**: And here is chapter five for you guys. Chapter six should be up soon and it will be a long one. Please R&R, feedback helps.


End file.
